Code: Heart - Christmas Edition
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Lyoko Warriors but when XANA launches an attack, it could change the relationship between Caleb and Naomi. Takes places two months after the Halloween special


_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, not only wishing you a Merry Christmas, but with a new adventure to the Code: Heart family! Yeah, I know, I'm late for updating my stories, so why am I doing this now? Answer: I just am, okay? Plus, I know it's a few days after Christmas, but I've been tied up before I could post this. Disclaimer time folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Caleb. He belongs to my boyfriend Detroid434. I also do not own Taios. He belongs to my good friend infinitestories. Finally, Kayori isn't mine either. She belongs to decode9.**_

_**This takes place two months after the events of Code Heart: Halloween Edition, and will begin in Caleb's point of view. Enjoy!**_

_I looked outside my window to see Kadic as a winter wonderland. Sia and Rina were out of town, so we can't expect a XANA attack to go unnoticed for the time being. Frankly, most of the school was out on vacation. Odd and Ulrich were going to see their families on Christmas day. Yumi's family was going out of town in a few days. Jeremy's family had something planned for him, and well… that meant that Aelita, Taios, Naomi, and I had nowhere else to go for the holidays. The only thing I was really worried about was what I could get Naomi for our anniversary, since it was a few days away. I soon heard a knock on my door, and turned to see Yumi and Aelita standing in the doorway._

"Hey Yumi, sis." I said

"What are you doing in here?" asked Aelita

"Just thinking." I said

"About what?" asked Yumi

"It's been a while since Naomi and I've been dating, and our anniversary is coming up…" I trailed off

"When's your anniversary?" Yumi asked while cutting me off from my thoughts

"On the twenty-forth." I said

"That is so cool! Do you even know what the 24th is?" Yumi asked me

"Uh, not exactly." I answered

"Christmas Eve! You have to get her something special now!" exclaimed Yumi

"Whoa! I didn't even realize it. But now I really have no idea what I should get her. I would make something handmade, but this is both Christmas and our anniversary we're talking about here." I said

"I could always help you. Naomi's my friend and you're my brother." Said Aelita

"Thanks sis." I said while smiling

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I was pacing back and forth in my room, with Odd and Ulrich watching me._

"Naomi, could you cut it out already? You're making Kiwi dizzy." Odd said while petting Kiwi

"Sorry Odd, but I'm thinking. I don't do well when I sit down. Maybe I have ADHD too." I thought out loud

"Well, what are you thinking about?" asked Ulrich

"A Christmas gift for Caleb. Well, technically Christmas and anniversary gift." I said

"Back up, anniversary gift? You two are dating?" asked Ulrich

"Of course they are. Don't tell me that you missed the little things they did when we weren't looking." Said Odd

"Hey! Lay off Odd!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Seriously, I need to think of a gift, and soon." I said

"Well, what does he like?" asked Odd

"Hmm… well, he likes the Resident Evil movies, playing pranks on Sissy… and that's all I can think of off the top of my head! I don't know if you guys noticed, but I'm seriously gift impaired." I said

"Well, he does love being on a laptop." Odd pointed out

"Yeah, so do I, and thanks for reminding me. My laptop's going dead. If I don't do something about it soon, I won't be able to recover my data from this thing." I said as I looked for something in my desk

"So, what are you looking for?" asked Ulrich

"My uncle bought me this huge flash drive thing that can hold pretty much everything on the hard drive on my computer. I'll need to download all of my documents and everything onto it since my laptop will go dead soon anyways. Do you mind if I leave it in your room?" I asked

"Of course not. Why?" asked Odd

"Kayori's sticking around for the holidays, still hates my guts, and I bet all of my money that if I leave this here, she'll try to sabotage the file transfer before it's complete." I said

"So that's why you asked." Said Ulrich

"Yeah. Nope, that's my Bakugan collection. Nope, my Kamen Rider Dragon Knight figurines, my card decks, ah-ha! Got it!" I exclaimed as I found the flash drive before I said

"And now that I think about it, I got an idea for a gift for Caleb too." I said

_Caleb's P.O.V._

_With the girls helping me out to choose a gift for Naomi, I just knew that she would love them._

"I hope Naomi loves these gifts." I said

"Trust me, she'll love them." Said Yumi

"Thanks you two for helping me out." I said as I held Naomi's gifts

"No prob, now you better hide them. We're gonna meet up tomorrow to exchange gifts since we're all going to be somewhere on Christmas Day, except for Sia and Rina, for obvious reasons." Said Yumi

"I wanted to ask where they were after they left us that note on the Supercomputer the other day." I said

"They did say that they were going to be back before New Year's, so we may see them then." Said Yumi

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I was so lucky to find the gifts I was going to get Caleb! I'm just surprised that I managed to get my hands on the last ones on the shelf. I just hope Caleb loves them, and I hope even more that I can make sure that Kayori doesn't find them. Speaking of the devil, she was in my room after I got my stuff from Odd and Ulrich's rooms._

"Where were you?" asked Kayori

"Shopping." I said

"For yourself?" asked Kayori

"Actually for my friends, seeing that it's gonna be Christmas in a couple of days. The only thing I don't get is why you're so antagonistic towards me. What did I do wrong?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kayori said in a harsh tone

"Oh yeah, I got you something too." I said as I tossed her a wrapped-up package

"Why?" asked Kayori

"I thought it might suit you. Go on, open it. I don't mind." I said

_Kayori carefully opened the package and looked surprised when she saw the dress I got her._

"How did you know I wanted this?!" exclaimed Kayori

"I was shopping with Aelita the other day, and I noticed that you were trying on a dress in the dressing room of the same store we were in, but the dress was pretty expensive. I waited until it either went on sale or I got a coupon to I could buy it at a cheaper price." I said

"I… I don't know what to say." Said Kayori

"Sometimes the best thing to do is to not say anything at all." I said as I was getting ready for bed

"You aren't going to shower?" asked Kayori

"As much as I would love to take a steaming hot shower, I don't take a shower every day. I'm eco-friendly." I said

_The next day…_

_I knocked on the door to Jeremy's room as I was holding the gifts for everyone._

"It's open." I heard Jeremy say

_I opened the door to see everyone else in the room._

"So, I guess I'm the last one here then." I said

"No, we just told you a later time so we'd be able to finish setting everything up while you were on your way here." Said Odd

"Uh, lamest joke ever Odd." I said

_That got everyone else laughing while Odd's face just puffed up like a blowfish._

"So, who goes first?" asked Caleb

"Well, we could draw straws to see." I said

"That is true, but I really want you to open these first." Caleb said as he handed three wrapped packages to me

_I carefully opened the large rectangle-shaped package, and when I finished opening it, I was surprised to see a pink laptop with a heart on it!_

"How did you know?" I asked

"Know what?" asked Caleb

"That I needed a new laptop." I said, still in shock

"I noticed that you were getting frustrated over it lately, your laptop I mean, so I got this one for you." Said Caleb

"Thank you so much. I love it. I got these for you." I said as I pulled two wrapped presents out of my bag

_He picked the smallest one of the two packages I got out, and I nervously fiddled with the ring on my right hand. He opened the gift to find that it was a ring box, and inside it, was the matching ring to the set I bought the other day._

"A ring?" asked Caleb

"Not just a ring." I said

_I took off the ring on my finger, and showed it to Caleb, whom immediately looked shocked to see that the ring looked almost exactly like mine, but looked even more shocked when I revealed that the rings could interlock with each other._

"I… I love it." Said Caleb

"Really?" I asked

"Of course! I could never lie to you babe." Caleb said while smiling

"Okay, so who wants to give out presents now?" asked Odd

_The moment Odd said those words; Caleb had an upset look on his face, like he just realized that he forgot something. The moment that look appeared on his face, he left the room._

"Caleb! Caleb, wait." I said as I went after him

_I ran after him for as long as I could, but man was he fast!_

"Note to self: hit the gym more often from now on. If I were Caleb, where would I be? It couldn't be the gym. Lyoko's been put off-limits since Sia and Rina went on vacation. So… the Hermitage!" I exclaimed

_I ran for the Hermitage, and I saw Caleb just standing right there in front of the estate. The only thing I'm truly wondering right now is what's suddenly gotten into him?_

"Caleb? Are you okay? Are you still upset about earlier? If you wanna talk, I'm here. I'll always listen to you, and you can always tell me what's wrong." I said

"I would… **except that your boyfriend is no longer here.**" Caleb said with a double voice

_Immediately, my blood grew cold, a pit formed in my stomach, and adrenaline flooded my system. Caleb was possessed by XANA! But how did he do it? Normally XANA can't do something like this! Just as I was thinking about it, my cell went off._

"Jeremy, I have a bit of a problem." I said as I picked up the phone

"Really? Well, I thought I'd let you know that XANA's launched an attack." Said Jeremy

"Tell me something I don't know." I said as I was slowly backing away from my currently XANAfied boyfriend

"Where are you?" asked Jeremy

"I'm at the Hermitage!" I exclaimed

"Hurry and get to the factory!" Jeremy exclaimed before I hung up my cell phone

"Right now would be a good time for some reinforcements." I said to myself

_Before I could think of a plan, I heard a sound behind me, and when I turned to look, it was the Scyphozoa! So this is how XANA did it! He materialized the Scyphozoa. We're gonna need a return trip now. I tried backing away from both the jellyfish and Caleb, but when I felt his arms grabbing mine, I realized that I was walking backwards instead of backwards sideways. I couldn't get possessed by XANA! I just couldn't! As the Scyphozoa loomed over me, I thought that was it. This was the end. The next thing I knew, the Scyphozoa's tentacles suddenly became sushi, from a katana? I then realized that there was only one person who could have that, and my hopes were realized when I saw Yumi._

"Yumi!" I exclaimed

"You okay?!" exclaimed Yumi

"I've had worse dates." I said as I was struggling in Caleb's grip

_I ducked as Yumi sent a punch flying at Caleb's face, effectively letting me go._

"That's gonna hurt when he comes to." I said

"Get going Naomi. I'll handle Caleb." Said Yumi

"Right." I said as I ran for the sewer entrance

_I didn't know how far or long I ran, but I did, as fast as my legs could take me. I dared not to stop or even slow down, despite my body telling me to do so. I wasn't going to stop running until I reached the factory. As soon as the tower was deactivated, the better I would feel. As soon as I saw the grate in front of me, I knew I was at the factory. I finally stopped to catch my breath and take my inhaler. The moment I did, I climbed up the ladder and ran into the factory to get to the elevator and enter the lab._

"There you are." Said Jeremy

"Naomi, where's my brother?" asked Aelita

"That was my problem. XANA's materialized the Scyphozoa and has managed to possess Caleb." I said

"We have to deactivate the tower." Said Ulrich

"And fast." Added Taios

"Okay." I said

"The tower is in the Ice Sector. Kinda fitting, don't you think?" asked Jeremy

"Just get us there." I said as we headed for the scanners

_The moment the elevator landed on the floor where the scanners were, we all stepped out and let the boys enter the scanners first._

"Here we go. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Taios. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner Taios. Virtualization. Alright ladies, it's your turn. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Naomi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We landed on the Ice Sector, and there was nothing, yet._

"Okay Jeremy, we're here. Safe and sound. We could use some direction and the vehicles though. Jeremy?" I asked

"What's going on up there?" asked Ulrich

"I have a bad feeling." Said Taios

"But without Jeremy…" started Aelita

"Relax, I got ya covered." I said

_I switched to my Cyber Girl transformation and activated the wrist computer on my left wrist._

"Okay, got it. The tower is to the north-east. Since we have no idea what's going on up there, we're gonna have to go on foot." I said

"Like the good ol' days." Said Odd

_Moments later, we all took off towards the tower's direction, when I heard something._

"Guys, wait. Do you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" asked Taios

_I flipped open my wrist computer, and saw that we had monsters incoming! And from the looks of it, seafood platters and spiders._

"Two Krabs and three Tarantulas." I said

"Oh, isn't this our lucky day?" Ulrich asked sarcastically

_When the monsters were in sight, we all began attacking like there was no tomorrow! Actually, scratch that, there is gonna be a tomorrow. Thankfully, we managed to get rid of the seafood platters, but when we saw the tower in the distance, one of them decided to play dirty with me and a single headshot did the trick to devirtualize me back into the scanner room._

"Man, so much for strategy." I said as I gripped the walls of the scanner room

_I was about to head for the lab when the elevator opened in front of me, revealing Caleb._

"Oh crap." I said in worry

_As he made his way closer to me, I slowly began backing away from him. A few steps after I had backed away from him, my back had hit the scanner's wall. I was cornered between a rock on a hard place. As he walked closer to me, I fearfully gripped onto the sides of the scanners as if this was my only lifeline. He finally was close enough to me to the point where I could look at him in the eye, and see the flashing Eye of XANA in his eyes. Electricity began to gather in his hands, and the next thing I knew, his eyes returned to normal, and he fainted right in front of me. The familiar light of the Return to the Past hit me, and when we went back in time, Caleb and I were in my room together, with him having a down look on his face. Kayori was entering our room when she saw us together._

"Go on; say whatever snarky comment you have to say. I think I heard them all." I said

"Actually, I'll give you two a moment." Kayori said as she closed the door

_That gave us both a surprised look on our faces._

"That was… unexpected." I said

"Yeah…" Caleb trailed off

"Are you still upset about what happened?" I asked

"Yeah. I was so focused on getting you something that… I forgot about the others." Caleb said while looking away

_I surprised him when I pulled out a few things from my bag._

"Sometimes it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan. I bought extras for the others, just in case." I said

"You're willing to say that I bought these for the others, when you really bought them?" asked Caleb

"What are girlfriends for? You're my boyfriend. I'll always have your back." I said

"Thanks babe. I want you to open these." Caleb said as he gave me his gifts

"But, I can't." I said

"It's okay. I know it's not time, but… I just want to see your face when you see them." Said Caleb

"Okay, you win." I said

_I opened up the gifts that Caleb gave me, the ones I didn't open before obviously, and the first one I opened was a gold heart necklace with one of the sides of the heart having rhinestones. It looked so beautiful._

"It's beautiful." I said

"Just like you." Said Caleb

_That comment got me to blush instantly. I felt his arms around me as he put the necklace around my neck as I began opening the second gift. The second was a phone cover and a phone charm, but the symbol on the charm… it was Xanadu's symbol! Not only that, but the cover looked like Xanadu, or at least what it would look like once we finished programing it._

"I love it." I said

"I'm glad you do babe." Said Caleb

"You know, Christmas really isn't about the gifts you get or the gifts you plan to get. It's really about the time you get to be with your family and friends. That's what Christmas really means." I said

"You know… you're right. This really is the best Christmas I could ask for." Said Caleb

"Go ahead and open your gifts. I know that one of the gifts I gave you was the ring, but please, I want you to see the other one." I said

"Alright, but open up your laptop first." Said Caleb

_I opened up my new laptop as he began opening both the ring and the other gift. When the laptop finished starting up, I was surprised to see the drawing I made for Einstein's birthday as the desktop background!_

"Caleb… I love it!" I exclaimed

"I'm glad you do." Said Caleb

_He finally opened the gift I got him, and he looked shocked when he saw that it was the Blue-Eyes structure deck I had my eye on, and the two extra cards that were with it, a Red Dragon Archfiend and a Red Nova Dragon._

"How did you… where did you…" stammered Caleb

"I'm a bit of a regular at this card store called 'Short Stop'. They sell cards and stuff there. That's where I got Archfiend and Red Nova. The structure deck, that was just a bit trickier, but I got it." I said

"Thanks babe. This really is the best Christmas ever, and I'm glad I'm going to be spending it with you, my sister, and my friends." Caleb said while smiling

"And I completely agree with that." I said while smiling

_**Done and Done! My girlfriend took a while to finish this but hey, it's done! What more surprises will come to Caleb and Naomi and their relationship? What lies within Caleb's past and connection to Aelita, Naomi and including Naxita? All of these questions will be answered in possible the next chapter of Code: Heart. Vote on the poll I have on my profile. That would be grateful. Please review and this is Detroid434, saying for my girlfriend, I Heart You, signing off.**_


End file.
